


Down the Drain

by Broadway_bicon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Dogs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Michael Mell, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadway_bicon/pseuds/Broadway_bicon
Summary: Michael's new to town, meaning he knows nothing of the resident loser, me.This could be my chance, to prove to someone that I am more than a sweaty stickIt would also give me a chance to make an actual friendNot to mention a hot onewait what-





	Down the Drain

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAH lemme know if yall like this lol

1 2 3 and 4 and 1 2 3 and 4  
I listen to my uneven gait as I walk down the hallway, my beat down converse guiding me to my destination. Even thouvI slouch down, keeping my eyes on my feet and trying not to draw any attention to myself. That’s the last thing I want. The only attention I get is the snickers and whispers and disgusted glances in my direction, though i can't really blame them. With my acne covered face, bushy brown hair and glassy blue eyes, I’m kinda an eyesore. Not to mention my cardigan that's two times to big for me, or my slouchy posture and don’t even get me started on my crippling social anxiety. I honestly don’t know how i have friends. They are all so cool, but i’m just-  
Wham!  
My stomach twirls as i run face first into a student. The impact startles me, and i tumble backwards, backpack skidding over by his feet. “Oh my god i am so sorry,” I squeak, starting to panic. I crawl on my hands and knees over to where my backpack lies. Very flattering. I pick it up, trying to ignore the chuckling students swerving around us, when i feel i firm grip on my hand and am yanked up. Suddenly I am staring into the most beautiful brown eyes i have ever seen.  
They’re warm, and loving ; a deep shade of brown. No not just brown, they have beautiful specks of soft gold and flowing rivers of chocolate. They almost light up, illuminating the world around them.  
“Are you ok", the boy says, concern laced in a low, sing song voice. I blink stupidly, falling out of the trance. Fuck. I jump back, feeling my face immediately flush. “O-oh, uh yeah i- i’m fine”, i mutter. My face is getting redder by the second. Oh god, this is the most embarrassed i’ve been in my life. The boy chuckles and holds out a large hand. I hesitate for a beat, then take it, trying not to think about how sweaty my hands are. “I’m micheal” he says. I simply nod, trying to take in as much of him I can. He has caramel skin, no blemishes and curly black hair that falls playfully into his eyes. His long eyelashes almost brush against his glasses. He’s maybe an inch or two shorter than me with a big build. I doubt he’s muscular, though i wouldn't be able to see under the hoodie he’s wearing. It’s a deep shade of red with patches littered across it, one says rise against racism and another is pacman and his ghosts before. Yet again, a snap back to reality.  
“Oh, uh i’m H-heere, oh, i mean uh Jermey heere” He smiles (his teeth are perfectly straight) and shakes his head. “Well hello heere,” he chuckles. “Uh-huh… Oh, i mean h-hi. Yeah, hello Michael,” i stammer. My god im a mess. “I-uh… I haven't seen you before,” i realize, talking more to myself than to him. “yeah", he says slowly, “I’m new here, i went to a school in LA before coming here.” Ok, so that answers my question. Now i don't really have anything else to say… We sit in silence for what seem like eternity before He- er Michael speaks again. “So what class are you going to?”   
“History, though i probably late now. i don’t mind, you are very interesting to talk to.” Where did that come from? I’ve never talked that casually to anyone, yet alone a complete stranger. I redden even deeper. “Same!” I am startled by his enthusiasm and trip over my own feet. My own fucking feet. I hate myself. “ Oh, cool! We should walk down together.” What. The. Fuck? I have no idea where all this courage came from and i don't have time to think about it because before i know it, a curly headed boy grabs my hand, yanks it slightly i the direction of my class room, and then lets it go. I stand for a moment as i see him turn around. I follow him, lightly touching held hand with my other.  
It is warm from his touch, so light and yet so firm. I feel a tingling sensation through my body, then look towards him. His curls are bouncing slightly, and he has a bounce in his step. It’s kinda cute...wait WHAT? I turn redder than a fucking tomato, not knowing what to do with that thought. I never thought i liked guys. In fact, i may have even used gay as an insult before. Though i know that thought wasn't what i wanted to think, i think i know it's not wrong. My god, the last minute and a half have been weirder than my whole life put together.

**Author's Note:**

> oops hehe


End file.
